Categoría:Park Ye Eun
center|250px Perfil *'Nombre:' 박예은 / Park Ye Eun *'Sobrenombres: '''Yenny *'Profecion': Cantante, Bailarina, Modelo, Compositora, Actriz *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 26-Mayo-1989 *'Lugar de Nacimiento: Corea del sur *'''Peso: 47kg *'Estatura:' 165cm *'Tipo de Sangre:' AB *'''Companía: '''JYP entertainment Biografia Nacio el 26 de mayo de 1989 en Corea del Sur. Es conocida como Yeeun en Corea e internacionalmente como Yenny.. Es la vocalista principal del grupo junto con Sunye . Fue la ultima en entrar al grupo y lo hizo rapidamente ya que en el colegio de pequeña participaba en grupos siendo vocalista y bailarina. Ha hecho colaboraciones con varios artistas como 8eight, H Eugene y San E. Hizo un OST para el dorama Conspiracy in the court llamado Jeong. Compuso canciones para Wonder Girls como "For Wonderful", "Saying I Love you", "Smile", para el ultimo album, Wonder World, compuso G.N.O... y "Hello To Myself" para el OST del Dorama Dream High 2. Historia Yeun (Yenny)es posiblemente la más admirada del grupo, como artista y persona, porque es la que se mantiene en contacto permanente con sus fans, tiene un don de genes maravillosos, y es sin duda alguna la más inteligente y talentosa de las cinco. Fue la primera que aprendió a hablar Inglés (Yubin ya sabía, por haber vivido un tiempo en Estados Unidos), y hace un tiempo les informó a sus fans que se había puesto a estudiar español, un tanto clandestinamente porque presuntamente debía concentrarse en la preparación del disco debut para los Estados Unidos. Fue la última en incorporarse al quinteto inicial, y lo hizo apenas tres meses antes del debut. JYP le preguntó por qué quería incorporarse a un grupo si tenie cualidades de solista, y ella respondió que si bien no desechaba la idea de ser solista en el futuro, en principio reconocía que tenía mucho que aprender, y qué mejor que hacerlo en un grupo. Como prueba de su persistencia, esa era la tercera vez que audicionaba, pues había sido rechazada dos veces. Para muchos Yenny es el alma de WG, y qué sería de nosotros sin ella. Es también la que cuida, junto con Sunye, de las demás (es el papá de las WG). Dramas *Basketball (tvN, 2013) *Dream High Season 2 (KBS,2012) cameo, ep.9 Pelicula *The Wonder Girls Músicales *Los tres mosqueteros (2013) Television *MTV Wonder Girls Season 1 *MTV Wonder Girls Season 2 *MTV Wonder Girls Season 3 *Wonder Bakery *Welcome to Wonderland *MTV Wonder Girls Season 4 *SBS Gayo Daeyeon Music Drama con Big Bang *The Wendy Williams Show *So You Think You Can Dnace *Made in Wonder Girls *KSB Music Bank (Co-Hosed with So Hee y Choi Minho ) *Music Picinic con (Monni 2013) - (MBC Music 2013) Temas para dramas *Hello To Myself - Dream High 2 Ost Composiciones *Saying I Love You (The Wonder Years: Trilogy --- Wonder Girls) *For Wonderful (Wonder Girls) *Smile *G.N.O.(Girls Night Out) -- (Wonder World --- Wonder Girls) *Me In (Wonder World -- Wonder Girls) *Hello To Myself (Dream High 2) *Girlfriend (Wonder Party --- Wonder Girls) *R. E. A. L. (Wonder Party--- Wonder Girls) *Stay Together (Wonder Girls) *You're In Me - (Monni) Colaboraciones *Shorty y Jay Park-Jeong *8eight -The First *8eight, Min Sun Ye y Pdogg-Sai *Variuos Artist-Cry With Us *Various Artist- I love Asia *H-Eugene- Baby I Love You *San-E- Lets Play *JYP Nation- This Chrismas *Music Picnic con Monni - (MBC Music 2013) *Leo Kekao - So Good (2013) *Leo Kekao - I Can Give Enlaces *Perfil (naver) *Perfil (nate) *Twitter *Instagram Categoría:Categorías